


Let Me Take The Night Shift

by SparklesWrites



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesWrites/pseuds/SparklesWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>South has horrible insomnia, and when she notices Theta up they end up talking about North.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Take The Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

> I had the beautiful opportunity to have this http://sakom75.tumblr.com/post/97298731799 piece of artwork grace my dash and I had to write it. Not exactly South volunteering to stay up, but the general gist I think I nailed. Hope ya'll enjoy!

South couldn’t sleep, she never really could. Her insomnia came and went but ever since joining Project Freelancer it was worse than ever. North always worried for her and in a sense South didn’t mind despite her bitterness she showed him. He’d pester her to sleep she’d tell him to not worry, but he always did.

Though the nights he finally stopped pestering her… the nights seemed longer. With no one to talk to it got lonely, and soon enough she could fall asleep because she had nothing better to do. It started becoming a schedule knowing no one was going to harass her to sleep. No amounts of swaying from any of her team mates like normal. Carolina didn’t bother telling her to stop sleeping on the way to a mission, even if the feeling of a moving vehicle soothed her it was oddly familiar… and comforting.

No one bothered, Washington didn’t haggle her if her moves were off and slow during training practice, and Maine never gave her a nudge when he watched her fall asleep during lunch. York, CT, and everyone else continued on like it was a normal thing of South catching every wink of sleep imaginable but it was honestly because she had nothing else better to do. If there wasn’t anyone to argue with she would rather catch some sleep than bother.

Then North got his AI. That’s when everything went haywire. She was bitter that her brother got an AI first, and she’s the older sibling! She was higher on the list than he was but of course something happened last second so “I’m sorry you seem to be after Agent Washington and Agent Carolina. If you have any issues please talk to the director” came spewing from the mouths of the doctors. She was bitter, no she was furious. Despite claiming she was happy for her brother knowing that he always seemed to get what he wanted more than her. Of course he smiled at her and shrugged the situation off ‘you’ll get one too’ kept ringing through her head.

That’s when she stopped sleeping. She didn’t bother with sleeping because sleeping just made her tired. Wasn’t sleep suppose to you know, help with exhaustion? Though despite a lot of things she returned to her bunk like she normally did, and cooped herself there till her brother came to bed. Thus she’d fake herself asleep once she was sure North was asleep himself.

Until that pesky AI woke him up. South watched the glowing red and blue AI prop himself on the edge of North’s bed. Clutching his holographic skateboard as he sat quietly trying not to disturb anything or anyone. The light illuminated the entire room and South was pretty sure the moment North woke up he saw her awake. Promptly she closed her eyes peaking over to her brother’s bed as if she were asleep realizing he never noticed her eyes watching him.

"Theta? Are you alright?" North asked in a hushed tone making sure he wouldn’t wake up his sister.

"I’m alright Agent North Dakota." Theta’s voice warbled in its distorted tone. North sat up cradling Theta into his hand even if he were just a hologram.

"Come on Theta bud, you really believe that? Also its alright to call me North. I promise its not hurting my feelings. Nathan if you want to be more personal." North grinned. "Only South usually has the reserves to call me that though." Theta giggled in his childish tone before North leaned against the wall his bed was pressed up against. "So what seems to be the problem?"

"I… I got scared." Theta admitted. North’s smile grew even wider.

"You wanna to walk the halls? I’d be happy to keep you company and share some stories."

"You wouldn’t mind?" Theta asked hopefully as North got up from his bunk.

"I don’t mind. I use to do it all the time with South." Quietly North made his way out of the room clicking the door shut quietly still trying to make sure South wouldn’t wake.

Only South was already awake. To think she was upset before she was absolutely furious now. That little holographic piece of shit spending time with her brother? It wasn’t like she cared anyway. She didn’t care that that dinky little implant was allowed to call her brother his given name, no one knew his actual name in all of Project Freelancer yet he gave him the green light. She also didn’t care how North was currently walking the halls like he use to with her for the first couple nights of being in the Project. All of it was normally reserved for her until Theta came along and South hated it.

She couldn’t sleep because of it.

-

 

Weeks turned into a couple months before shit started hitting he fan more than normal, and South no longer gave a shit if North saw her up or not. Sometimes she tried to hide it other times she didn’t bother as she played some game on her tablet.

One night South didn’t bother to go to bed, North did his ritual ‘don’t stay up too late’ giving her a kiss on the forehead as she tiredly batted him away to sleep on his own. Two hours later, she was reading a book something she didn’t do often she saw the glow of Theta out of the corner of her eye. He was behind North’s lower body hiding from her view his light was still as bright as usual. South frowned at the general direction only to be given a small apology.

"I’m sorry South" the AI said before popping up closer near her. Theta sat down on the edge of her bed as she neglected to say anything back only a simple scoff before Theta still sat there clutching his skateboard scared as per usual.

"What’s eating you?" South muttered watching Theta look up at her, her eyebrow thrown up in curiosity as she put away her tablet. Theta fiddled with his hands. "I’m not going to bite… no matter what North has told you." Theta let out a short childish laugh as he appeared on her leg now.

"I can’t sleep."

"Can’t you AI just shut down?" South asked as Theta shook his head.

"Not really. I get scared easily"

"You’re a compu-…" South stopped herself in case she could offend Theta. "Is that so?" She asked seeming interested even if she’s known that.

"Am I a bother right now?" Theta asked as South shrugged.

"I wasn’t sleeping much myself. Can’t be too much of a bother to me."

"You do that a lot."

"Do what a lot?"

"You don’t sleep, is there a reason?" He asked his voice growing with curiosity as South shook her head scoffing.

"No reason in particular. Can’t sleep, won’t sleep."

"So you choose to stay up?"

"Sometimes."

"North was right then."

"About what?" The mention of North talking about her perked her interest.

"He says you’re stubborn."

"Does he now?" That fucking sounded like North, she had been hearing that line of shit since they were kids.

"I did't mean to offend" Theta said quickly only to see South shake her head.

"It’s fine. I’ve been hearing that for years. What else has he said about me?" She asked watching as Theta crossed his legs sitting down on South’s leg looking up at her as she insisted on him to continue.

"Well, he said that you’re his little twin sis-"

"Little?" South scoffed in a offended tone however she quieted down as she realized it was louder than intended. North was still asleep in his bunk not even shifting.

"I think he means young?"

"No I’m sure he’s referring to my size." South huffed "I’m twenty-three minutes OLDER than that stupid sack of potatoes."

"I’m sorry?" Theta cocked his head as South waved a hand.

"I’m older than North. You were saying?"

"He cares a lot about you. I’ve noticed a lot of remedies of getting me to fall asleep have been linked to you in some way. Walking the halls he said you guys did back in your basic training. Talking is another big one. He wants to make sure you’re safe at all costs" Theta hummed as a small creeped on South’s mouth.

"Tell me more" She asked shifting her legs up to her chest. Theta now sat on her feet looking up at her continuing to bubble on about North and the things they talk about pertaining South. South rested her head on her knees a small smile turning into a tired smirk, a yawn escaping her quickly as she listened to the AI  talk more and more. Just as she about fell asleep he caught her attention.

"South?"

"hmm?" She responded tiredly not even opening her eyes as she shifted to lay down.

"Thanks for staying up with me." Theta faded before South could say anything. Quickly she fell asleep sleeping better than she had in months.


End file.
